


The Wait is Over

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Behind the scenes of filming, there are things in motion that are not for the public to know. Like that Chris is on set even though Kurt hasn’t traveled across country to watch Blaine sing. Aka things that my mind comes up with when I <a href="http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/70308632026">manip photos</a> and think about the possibilities. (spoilerish for filming of 5x11) (warning for a Cory reference).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caustically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caustically/gifts).



“Don’t start complaining now, this _is_ the easiest way to do it if we want to keep everything under wraps,” Darren rolls his eyes as he fixes the collar around Chris’ neck.

They’re behind a make-up trailer, Darren in the suit from shooting the Nationals scene, Chris in dress pants and a shirt, a newly tied bowtie a contrasting black against the crisp white. He tugs on the one unruly lock that keeps falling in his face and frowns, straightening out invisible creases on his clothes.

“But won’t they find out if Kurt’s not at Nationals?” he wonders out loud when Darren circles around and stands in front of him.

“No one knows you’re here,” Darren smiles, “Plus you know Ryan will throw in some reason and a mini appearance of Kurt if at any point today it comes out that you’re on set.”

“I don’t know, Dare, it’s still risky,” Chris groans and slips his hands into the suit jacket that Darren is offering, “I mean, there are so many people.”

“All of whom are cast and crew, we’re not at Paramount so there won’t be any random tourists who might spot you,” Darren rehashes the reasons they’ve both discussed before ad nauseam, “your parents and mine are just going to duck in from the trailers straight into the theatre once we’re done shooting the little bit that we need to today. The cast is already here and everyone who’s in LA and could make it is sitting at the sidelines. Mark and Amber are explained away easily, so is Matt. Di, Naya and Lea will stay out of sight like our parents until it’s safe.”

“And then you’re in costume…” Chris pipes in when he’s turned around and runs his fingers over the lapel of Darren’s jacket.

“Which I will stay in, minus the hair and Blaine tan,” Darren smirks. “It’s rather convenient that we already have the hair and make-up girls on set, they’re going to take a maximum of ten minutes to make me _me_ again, curls and all.”

“Dare…”

“Unless this is about something else?” Darren’s face falls, “You _do_ want to do this, right?”

Chris breathes out, suddenly realizing how it must have seemed to Darren when the doubts and fears began creeping in. Instead of answering, because words are failing him completely, Chris tugs on Darren’s jacket to pull him closer. Their mouths meet and Chris sighs into the kiss with content, the hesitation slipping away with the touch of their lips.

“Of course I do,” he smiles when he pulls away from Darren’s lips, resting their foreheads together, “And you’re right, everyone we want is here. Well, almost everyone…” he drifts off as the sadness hits for a moment.

“You know Lea was the first one to tell us that’s what he’d have wanted. Both of us… _all of us_ happy and together,” Darren whispers and links his fingers with Chris’, holding their hands over Chris’ heart, “It’s why we decided not to wait, because what’s the point.”

“I would’ve done this in Dublin, you know?” Chris smiles as he blinks away the emerging tears, “When you kissed me then and when we got this,” he points to the cuff under his sleeve, “and your ring.”

“So you _did_ have ulterior motives then?” Darren smirks. “What happened to ‘it’s just pretty, I thought you’d like it’, Christopher?”

“There are always ulterior motives, Dare,” Chris straightens his back, brings Darren’s hand to his lips and kisses his finger where the ring usually sits.

“What are your ulterior motives now?”

Chris grins, then lets go of Darren’s hand only to grab Darren’s waist so he can pull them closer again, then he lifts an eyebrow, “I get to call you _mine_ after tonight. Officially and legally mine.”

“Oh but Christopher, I was yours from the moment you said ‘oh my god, you’re Harry Potter’,” Darren laughs and doesn’t let Chris protest as he cuts off any complaints with a kiss.

They get interrupted by the click of a camera and muffled laughter from all sides. When they both look away from each other, they find most of their friends standing around, looking at them with amusement, besides Lea who looks like she’s about to chastise them. She doesn’t get the chance, because Mark steps closer and tugs Darren away from Chris, earning himself a pout from both boys.

“Oh quit the sulking, let’s get this one to do his work so we can put rings on those fingers,” Mark laughs it off and pushes Darren towards the group dressed in identical suits, ready to shoot a scene.

“We’re getting _married_ ,” Darren squeaks, slips out of Mark’s grip and rushes over to kiss Chris one more time, “I’m marrying you tonight!”

“Yes, you are,” Chris laughs, “I love you. Now go, so we can do this sooner.”

“Love you too, Colfer,” Darren whispers and then, with one last kiss on Chris’ cheek, skips away towards his cast mates.


End file.
